Destinos entrelazados
by keeper444
Summary: Al correr del tiempo el destino de una persona se entrelaza con el destino de las personas con las que tiene contacto, en especial alguien quien ha vivido tanto como Demona, persojes de su pasado resurgen para una nueva batalla que cambiara el mundo.


Destinos entrelazados_._

Notas del autor: para entender de donde parte la historia es recomendable que almenos hayan leído algunas historias de "The gargoyles saga", la cual se encuentra en internet.

Por cierto no poseo los derechos de ningún personaje de la serie de gárgolas.

Capitulo I.

Demona

York, una prospera ciudad al norte Inglaterra, y aunque la ciudad se encuentra en desarrollo los habitantes se enorgullecen de su herencia histórica, esto hace ver a la ciudad como un colash entre el pasado y la época actual. Algunos de los edificios poseen siglos de antigüedad, un milenio y medio aproximadamente, y si los ciudadanos supiesen el verdadero propósito de estos edificios hubieran destruido todo rastro de ellos muchos siglos atrás. Demona sonrió al contemplar la ciudad desde la cima de uno de los edificios más altos, algunos de los rayos de luz provenientes de la luna alcanzaban a traspasar la densa capa de nubes que se formaba, lo cual le facilitaba la vista de la ciudad, en sus calles las personas iban y venían, ajenas al peligro en que se encontraban. Como de costumbre los humanos habían demostrado ser una raza patética y débil, indignos de su propia supervivencia y la supremacía de poder que ejercían sobre el mundo, todo eso era tan solo una cruel broma del destino, alcanzada con el sacrificio de su raza. Los humanos eran indignos, si Goliat y su clan tan solo entendieran esto, las gárgolas podrían haber recuperado la supremacía que les pertenecía por derecho. Pero todo había salido mal, todo siempre estaba en su contra, el universo mismo se burlaba de ella, incluso cuando había decidido desistir en su intento por aniquilar a la humanidad, todo por lo cual había trabajado durante mil años se le había arrebatado, el clan de Goliat con el cual había alcanzado una tregua e incluso auxiliado en ocasiones la había traicionado de nuevo al escoger la seguridad de una humana a la suya. Desde ese entonces se dedicó a la búsqueda de aliados que pudiesen ayudarla a recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenecía; primero entre los miembros de su propia especie, sin embargo, las demás gárgolas estaban totalmente desorganizadas o más preocupadas por su supervivencia que por ayudarla; finalmente se rebajo a pedir ayuda a los media sangre la tercera raza, argumentándose que ellos eran más que humanos, pero también fue rechazada. Lo único había conseguido de esta búsqueda era recordar lo que siempre había sabido durante casi mil años, que estaba sola y que siempre lo estaría, sin importar los esfuerzos o la dedicación que prestara a la supervivencia de su especie estos nunca la ayudarían o aceptarían de nuevo, y sin embargo, era todo lo que tenía. El viento y el frío arreciaron de nuevo, se acercaba una tormenta, no podía ser más adecuado para la ocasión. Observó el libro que portaba en su mano izquierda, un libro simple con lomo de cuero sin ningún adorno y ya gastado por el paso del tiempo, su posesión más preciada. El primero de los diarios que escribió Michael, en los cuales había escrito sobre eventos que trascurrirían incluso siglos ya después de su época "realmente esto era lo que pretendías al mandarme aquí" le hablo al libro como si de un momento a otro fuese a oír la voz de su antiguo amigo respondiéndole, un habito que había desarrollado hace mucho tiempo en sus años de soledad, uno el cual pensaba ya superado y, sin embargo, había recaído notoriamente, desde que llego a esta ciudad, desde que se encontró con esa parte olvidada de su pasado "nunca te pareció que matase… por que me trajiste aquí… hay algo que no estoy viendo, no es así… siempre lo hay" un primer rayo marco el inicio de la tormenta, el viento aumentaba rápidamente y la lluvia empezó a caer de manera estrepitosa, había llegado el momento; las palabras arcanas salían de sus labios, un lenguaje ya extinto, un lenguaje que conllevaban un gran poder consigo, podía sentir el poder emanando de su cuerpo y resonaba con los edificios a su alrededor magnificando su efecto, cumpliendo el propósito para el cual fueron creados. Finalmente faltaba una sola palabra para la finalización del hechizo, un torrente de pensamientos invadieron su mente rompiendo su concentración, se vio así misma en Manhatan en esta misma situación a punto de soltar un hechizo tan grande que cambiaría al mundo, un hechizo que únicamente le exigía el sacrificio de una amiga, un sacrificio que no pudo realizar. Y ahora, se encontraba en una ciudad llena de desconocidos, no había nada ni nadie que le impidiese llevar a cabo su objetivo, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo?, se había vuelto tan débil acaso; su mente racionalizaba que no ganaría nada con la masacre que estaba a punto de cometer, estaba segura que el hechizo funcionaba y ya poseía el producto final del hechizo, la juventud eterna, y sin embargo, su antiguo ser lo hubiera echo tan solo por diversión. Acaso eso era lo único que buscaba que no le importase nada nuevamente, después de todo ya se encontraba sola de nuevo, lo había perdido todo, que le importaban a ella unos insignificantes humanos. Un gran trueno resonó a su alrededor para sacarla de su estupor, cuanto tiempo pasó desde que entro en trance, las lagrimas de sus ojos se mezclaban con la lluvia. Demona soltó un poderoso rugido y saltó al vació; por instinto más que por otra cosa abrió sus alas. El viento era demasiado fuerte para planear, la enorme tensión que soportaban sus alas le ocasionaba un gran dolor. De improvisto surgió una ráfaga de viento a su izquierda que hizo que perdiera el control y se estrellase contra uno de los edificios, la caída hasta el suelo duro unos cuantos segundos. Podía sentir un enorme dolor en su costado izquierdo, varias de sus costillas debían de haberse roto debido al impacto, y su brazo izquierdo colgaba de una manera extraña, probablemente se lo había dislocado. Le tardo un par de minutos el levantarse, afortunadamente gracias a la tormenta no había gente en los alrededores, su visión, aun algo borrosa le permitió, distinguir que se encontraba en el callejón de la parte posterior del edificio en el que se encontraba. El dolor en su costado empezó a disminuir, el hechizo que le procuraba la inmortalidad empezaba a hacer efecto, tomo con su mano derecha el libro, el cual yacía en un charco a su izquierda, hacía mucho tiempo que había plantado varios hechizos de protección en el libro para cuidarlo en caso de este tipo de eventualidades. Con el libro en mano entró en la alcantarilla más cercana, el olor como siempre era repugnante; su paso por las cloacas se veía entorpecido por el creciente nivel del agua. Finalmente llego a un muro el cual se encontraba adornado con un simple juego de runas; nuevamente el lenguaje arcano cobro vida a través de sus labios, y un resplandor azulado proveniente de las runas alumbro el pasillo, el resplandor fue cediendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer totalmente.

Capiyulo II.

Delilah

Delilah descendió sobre el balcón, la puerta de entrada hacía la casa se encontraba abierta, recordó que Angela había revisado la casa el día anterior en busca de indicios de su madre, tal ves en la prisa había olvidado cerrarla. El nerviosismo que sentía casi le hacia olvidar por completo el entumecimiento y dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, casi.

"Si el sistema de seguridad hubiese estado activado hubieras muerto."

"Ma… Demona, Angela dijo que no te encontrabas."

"Y decidiste venir a mirar por tu cuenta, que buscabas niña."

"Yo, yo…" Delilah dio un fuerte suspiro para tomar valor "yo solo quería conocer un poco más de ti, antes de que no tuviese más tiempo" su voz disminuyendo de tono con forme pronunciaba las palabras.

"Luces." Al encenderse la luz Delilah pudo observar a Demona, se encontraba en el sofá, sentada de una manera relajada.

"En que problema arrastro Goliat al clan ahora."

"¡Ninguno!, esto es problema de los clones, nosotros estamos…, estamos muriendo."

Demona la miraba de una manera curiosa, mientras el escrutinio que ejercía sobre ella aumentaba. Delilah casi podía sentir la mirada de su madre estudiando las partes de su cuerpo que parecían de piedra. Cada ves que despertaban los clones, más partes de su cuerpo parecían no transformarse por completo, dando la apariencia que parte de su cuerpo era de piedra.

"Acércate" el tono de su voz no daba lugar a duda de que se trataba de una orden "quítate la chaqueta."

"¿Por qué?"

"Solo hazlo" Demona se encontraba ahora junto de ella esperando que su acompañante cumpliera su orden, Delilah más acostumbrada a recibir ordenes que a vociferar sus propias ideas, obedeció la orden que se le daba. El estudio de Demona sobre ella le incomodaba grandemente, tenía la misma mirada del Dr. Sevarius y Thailog cuando la examinaban, como si solo fuese un objeto, un experimento inerte sin emociones ni pensamientos.

"Sevarius es un estúpido, demasiado ocupado alabándose así mismo como para oír a los demás, bien, a fin de cuentas quien tuvo razón."

"¿Acaso sabes que nos pasa?"

"Sígueme" Demona dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia dentro de su casa, nuevamente su tono de voz no daba lugar a dudas que se trataba de una orden "¿Quién los esta tratando?"

"Los científicos de Xanatos, pero no han encontrado una cura."

"Es porque no la hay" La declaración de la antigua gárgola dejo a Delilah en un estado de shock, acaso no había esperanza, se pregunto Delilah.

"No te rezaguen niña."

"¿Vamos a morir?" Demona se detuvo y la volteó a ver, como siempre, la expresión en su cara era indescifrable.

"Tal ves los demás, tu caso es diferente, ahora camina."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Los ojos de Demona se iluminaron y soltó un rugido, como siempre su temperamento cambiaba con mucha facilidad.

"Solo camina."

Delilah se encontraba en el laboratorio de Demona, por todos lados se encontraban anaqueles repletos de pociones y libros los cuales tenían una apariencia muy antigua, su madre no le había dirigido la palabra desde que habían descendido al laboratorio y se encontraba inmersa trabajando en un objeto que a todas luces parecía ser un huevo. Delilah no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que observar sus alrededores, sabiendo que el molestar a su acompañante mientras trabajaba era peligroso. El lugar se encontraba cubierto de una fina capa de polvo debido a la ausencia de uso, lo único que contrastaba con el lugar eran unas cajas de madera las cuales parecían haberse traído recientemente, Demona había sacado de una de estas el objeto en el cual trabajaba. Delilah no pudo evitar el fantasear el como sería estudiar magia junto con su hermana bajo la tutela de su madre, por un momento no pudo evitar tener un sentimiento de envidia hacia su hermana, ella nunca sería tan inteligente como ella. Las cosas habían mejorado grandemente para los clones, pero no podía evitar desear más, en el fondo sabía que era injusto considerar a Demona y Elisa como sus madres, ya que ninguna había aprobado el uso de su material genético para crearla, pero no podía evitar hacerlo le daba una especie de sentimiento de pertenecía, algo que la hacia más real y no solo un objeto creado por Thailog para satisfacer sus deseos.

"Dije que te acerques" la voz de Demona con un tinte de molestia por tener que llamarla por segunda ocasión, Delilah había estado tan metida en sus pensamiento que no había prestado atención a la primera llamada de su madre.

"Lo siento" el nerviosismo en Delilah aumentaba grandemente, sabía que a su madre le molestaba ese tipo de comportamiento, pero no podía evitarlo así estaba constituido su programa, y saberlo solo aumentaba su inseguridad.

"El músculo que conecta las alas es el más dañado." Demona comenzó a aplicar un ungüento y Delilah no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir un punzante dolor en la espalda, sin embargo, el dolor comenzó a disminuir rápidamente y en su lugar una sensación de calor le remplazaba. Demona terminó de aplicar el líquido y se dispuso a vaciar el ungüento en una botella. "Intenta mover las alas."

"Yo… las siento normales… el dolor se ha ido casi por completo." Delilah miro con asombro a su madre, no entendía lo que hacían los doctores de Xanatos, pero sabía que no habían podido encontrar una cura y su madre lo había hecho en tan solo unos momentos.

"Sujeta esto." Demona le dio un frasco con el ungüento que le había aplicado, "aplícalo en las áreas dañadas… en unos días te encontraras mejor y asegúrate de no romper el frasco, esto es lo único que te daré."

"Y los demás… la medicina no alcanzara para todos… Brentwood esta en muy mal estado…."

"¡Suficiente!" Los ojos de Demona se iluminaron en un color rojizo demostrando su enfado, "son un caso perdido, ya te lo dije, ahora sal de mi casa o te echare yo misma."

"Madre…"

Demona soltó un poderoso rugido, Delilah sujetó con mayor fuerza el frasco y comenzó a correr hacia el balcón, lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Lo había echado a perder, sabía que Demona odiaba que la llamara madre y sin embargo lo había hecho, y lo que es peor sabía que sobre todo odiaba la debilidad, y aun así, no podía evitar huir. Llego al balcón y salto para planear, lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras se lamentaba de su propia debilidad.

Capitulo III.

Elisa Maza

"Demonios Delilah ¿donde estas?" La detective se encontraba en observando el cielo desde una de las murallas del castillo. Elisa no podía evitar sentir preocupación por la gárgola, la cual había empezado a ver como si realmente fuera su hija, cada vez la visitaba con mayor frecuencia en el laberinto. La enfermedad de los clones había causado un shock más grande en ella que en el resto del clan, ya que podía significar la muerte de su propia hija. Lo que era peor Delilah se había escapado esta noche para irse a algún lugar, los de mas miembros del clan habían salido a buscarla, pero en su estado sería una victima perfecta para los quarrymen. "Vamos Delilah."

En ese momento distinguió una silueta que se acercaba al castillo, y por la forma solo podía ser Angela o Delilah.

Delilah descendió en una de las terrazas del castillo, apenas había descendido cuando oyó a alguien llamándola y después sintió un fuerte abraso.

"Delilah no sabes como me tenias preocupada." Elisa la soltó y empezó a inspeccionarla en busca de heridas, a diferencia de Demona sus ojos solo rebelaban una gran preocupación. "Bien Delilah, es hora de que me expliques donde andabas, todos están muy preocupados por ti."

"¿Estas molesta conmigo… mamá?" Delilah miraba hacía abajo evitando mirarla a los ojos. Esta sujeto su rostro y suavemente la obligo a hacer contacto con los suyos.

"¿Estuviste llorando?¿Delilah, por favor dime que sucede?" La gárgola la abrazó y comenzó a llorar. "Lo eche a perder otra ves mamá."

"Esta bien, solo dime que sucede" Elisa utilizaba un tono suave mientras acariciaba el cabello de la gárgola para consolarla. "Todo va a estar bien."

Elisa había logrado que Delilah se tranquilizara lo suficiente para contarle lo que había pasado. Las demás gárgolas habían regresado poco tiempo antes del amanecer y no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ellas. Sabía que necesitaba tomar una decisión y la necesitaba rápido antes de que Demona desapareciese de nuevo, desgraciadamente las únicas personas disponibles para discutirlo eran Xanatos y su asistente Owen.

"¿Es posible?, ¿Demona encontró la cura?" Elisa no pudo evitar dejar ver un tinte de esperanza en su voz.

"Científicamente hablando, imposible." Respondió Owen, con una voz firme y calmada como de costumbre, "sin embargo, Demona siempre ha demostrado tener una gran variedad de recursos aparte de la ciencia."

"Entonces magía." Esta ves era su jefe, Xanatos, quien respondía, "si es así, entonces tenemos una posibilidad sin tener que recurrir a su ayuda… el hecho de que Demona aparezca en el momento más indicado nunca es una buena señal."

"Concuerdo con usted señor… sin embargo, dudo que podamos reproducir el hechizo sin su ayuda." Xanatos únicamente arqueo una ceja, una señal que tenían bien dominada, la cual le decía a su asistente que deseaba una explicación mayor. "Aun en esta forma puedo sentir en parte la magia, la sentí en el momento en que tomé el frasco que trajo Delilah… sin embargo la magia se sentía extraña."

"Extraña ¿Cómo?" Intervino Elisa.

"No estoy seguro… como si hubiese estado invernado durante mucho tiempo."

La conversación con Owen y Xanatos no había arrojado nada productivo, y Elisa había decidido que el mejor curso de acción era confrontar a Demona en persona, motivo por el cual se encontraba en estos instantes en la entrada de la mansión Destiny. La reja se encontraba abierta y el sistema de defensa se encontraba aparentemente desactivado.

"Si Demona me quisiese muerta ya lo estaría." Elisa se dijo así misma antes de presionar el timbre de la puerta.

Solo tubo que llamar un par de veces antes de que la puerta se abriera y Demona apareciese en su forma de Dominique Destiny.

"Detective, supuse que vendría después del incidente de anoche."

"A pasado tiempo Demona." Respondió de forma casual Elisa.

"Supongo que esto va a acabar en una discusión, así que será mejor para las dos si puedo tener un café primero." Con esto se dio media vuelta y se interno en su mansión, dejándole de sobreentendido a la detective que la siguiera.

Elisa se había preparado para enfrentar a una Demona orgullosa y terca, con la cual tendría que negociar, sin embargo, la Demona que se encontraba frente a ella emitía un aura diferente a la usual. Se encontraba vestida de una manera casual, con una blusa blanca sin mangas, una falda azul que le llegaba hasta la entrepierna y sandalias.

"Café."

"Eh." Elisa se había distraído pensando en cual sería la mejor estrategia para aproximarse a Demona.

"Pregunte si querías café, al menos ahora se de donde saca Delilah ese tipo de comportamiento."

"Tuve una larga noche."


End file.
